Anything For You
by AlyenaTheBandit
Summary: Tsuna wants Gokudera to stop being his right hand man, and start being his friend. How will Gokudera deal with this revelation, which may reveal some more than friendly feelings?


Hey guys! I have a couple chapters of a 27/59 fic up my sleeve, that starts off as harmless fluff and gets a little angsty later on. I may be slow to update this one, so if you like it, make sure to review. Otherwise, I'll most likely just leave it alone. All reviewers get a cookie policy is still in effect. They are snickerdoodle tonight. =]

* * *

Tsuna scribbled tirelessly on his paper, numbers piling up as he attempted to work through his math problem. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get the right answer.

Sighing in frustration, he tangled his hands in his wild mane and berated, "Stupid No-Good Tsuna! I can't do anything right!"

It was at that exact moment that a cackling Lambo chose to barge into his room, holding what appeared to be roughly six sticks of dynamite.

The five year old screamed at the top of his voice while jumping across all the furniture, "Lambo-san has dynamite! Stupid poop head octopus loses!"

Tsuna yelped, his face turning bright red as he cried, chasing the little cow, "Lambo, give that to me! Lambo-san, I told you not to play with explosives in the house! Aii-eee!"

He tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his face on the rug, Lambo dancing just out of reach. Pulling himself into a standing position, Tsuna began turning around in small circles in an attempt to locate the weapon wielding Lambo.

He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and faced that direction just in time for a flying blur of sliver hair and skulls to come crashing into the room.

The pair toppled onto the floor, skidding across the area rug while Gokudera spat, "STUPID COW! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Tsuna cried out in pain, certain he had acquired some rug burn after that one, and stammered, "G-Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?!"

Gokudera seemed to finally realize who he had landed on and sprang to his feet, scooping up Tsuna and sitting him on his bed.

He gulped nervously, "Tenth! I am so sorry! The stupid cow stole my dynamite and I wasn't paying attention! I have failed you! Are you injured?!"

He checked over Tsuna quickly, prodding and poking, lifting Tsuna's shirt and shorts. Tsuna attempted to cover himself up, his bashfulness shining through as the older boy struggled to check him for wounds.

He pushed Gokudera's hands away mumbling, "I'm okay! It's not a big deal. You can stop, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera tore his hands away as if he'd been burned, in disbelief that he had just violated the privacy of the Tenth.

He blushed nervously, crimson creeping up his neck and out from under his silver roots. What the hell had he been thinking? First he hurt the Tenth, now he was sticking his hands up his shirt like it was _normal_ to unclothe your boss on a daily basis.

If it wouldn't have made him look any worse than he already did, he would've smacked himself in the forehead right about now. However, he was far too proud for that and was going to go about piecing back together what little was left of his precious ego.

He whispered, almost afraid of the sound of his own voice, "I'm so sorry, Tenth! I really am! Is there anything—can I help you at all?"

Tsuna had overcome his deer in the headlights expression and was now absentmindedly smoothing his chestnut tresses, the gesture doing nothing for the naturally messy hairstyle. He smiled shyly at Gokudera, his big brown eyes twinkling at the older boy's silly reaction.

He quirked a half smile, replying to his friend, "I think I got a little rug burn, but that happens sometimes! No worries!"

Gokudera let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, his frame relaxing slightly. He opened his mouth to apologize again, only to be silenced by the gently pleading look on Tsuna's face.

"You don't have to apologize anymore, Gokudera-kun. You do that a lot and it's not necessary. You can just relax and be yourself with me, right?"

Gokudera felt the flush come back to his cheeks, sweat beading on his forehead at the thought of just acting like a…a _friend_ to the Tenth. He was his right hand man, his subordinate until the end, but he wasn't sure he knew how to be a 'friend'.

He would certainly try though, if that's what his—err, no wait, not his—if that's what _the Tenth_ wanted. He would obey his every whim.


End file.
